Empathy Links
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: Oneshot. When Apollo told Grover the news of Jason's death, Percy feels his sorrow. (Complete)


**I'm sorry. I just read ToA Burning Maze and this idea popped into my head. Don't worry, it's just a oneshot, after this I'll continue working on my other fics. Enjoy. Or cry. Or yeah….**

 **Also, I only read 35 chapters since I 'stole' the book from my friend and I wasn't able to finish it…. So don't judge if you did read the whole thing and they knew about it so yeah/**

Percy was hanging out in Annabeth's dorm room after preparations the incoming attack that was supposed to be happening when a sudden wave of sorrow flowed through him. He lurched forward from surprise, eye widening.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, turning her spinning chair around to face him properly. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Something bad happened." He replied. "Something horrible. Grover knows about it!"

"Empathy link?"

"I'm gonna try and contact him now." Percy said closing his eyes, fingers massaging his temples. He concentrated trying to connect to Grover and get him talking.

 _Grover?_ No answer.

 _Grover? Grover can you hear me?_ Percy felt Grover trying to talk back but no sound was coming out. Annabeth watched silently as Percy tried his best to talk to their best friend.

 _Grover?_

 _-rcy? Percy?_

 _Grover!_ Percy sighed in relief that he could talk to him. _Grover, I felt something._

 _What?_ Grover sounded as if he probably knew what Percy was talking about, but was hoping it wasn't it. _What did you feel?_

 _Sorrow. Sadness. Did, did something happen?_

Silence. Grover didn't answer for a few seconds, and Percy was beginning to expect the worst.

 _Did Apollo and Meg fail? Did either of them, die?_

 _Not them Percy._ Grover replied sadly. He sounded as if he was going to cry.

 _Who then?_

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked gently as unknown tears began forming in Percy's eyes. Percy ignored her and kept asking.

 _What happened?_

 _It's Jason._ Grover finally said, voice cracking even in his mind. _Jason, Jason sacrificed himself to save Apollo, Meg and Piper._

"No…" Percy whispered eyes opening staring at the floor in disbelief of what he heard.

"Percy, Percy tell me what's happening." Annabeth said.

"No." He repeated. "No, no! That can't happen! Jason he- What about Piper? How's is she holding up?"

"Did something happen to Jason?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

 _They broke up months before this entire thing happened. They were already quite unstable. And with everything happening with her dad…_ He trailed off. _Piper's currently with her dad, and Coach and Mellie are going over to comfort her._

Percy stayed silent wondering how it could have happened.

Grover answers his unspoken question. _Caligula stabbed him in the back with a spear._

Tears began rolling down his face whilst Annabeth stood up, heart racing, needing to know what happened. "No! There's no way! Surely he's still okay right?"

 _It was prophesied. Either Jason or Piper would have died. Apollo told us that he told them to leave just a second too long, and Caligula saw his chance and well…_

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, frustrated that she didn't know what was happening. "What happened to Jason?"

Percy looked at Annabeth through blurry eyes before saying a quick 'Thanks for telling me _' and cutting off the connection._

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Percy looked Annabeth straight in the eye. "Jason, was killed, by, Caligula. One of the emperors Apollo has to face."

Annabeth stared at him for a second, before collapsing back into her chair. "No." She whispered. "No! Leo never even got to see him again!" Tears began streaming down her face. "What are we supposed to tell Reyna? Frank, Hazel? Percy, how are we supposed to break the news to Thalia? This is the second time she lost him." Her voice cracked at she spoke and Percy took her into his arms. "An-and this time, it's forever until she di-" Annabeth stopped, not wanting to think about that situation, should it ever come up.

It took a little while for the two to calm down. Eventually, someone knocked on the door. They didn't even bother hiding their tears as Annabeth went to open the door.

Her heart stopped for a second when she saw Leo outside her door.

"Hey Annabeth, your neighbour Hallie told me she heard cryi-" Then he saw the tears visible on Annabeth's face, and Percy in the background, tears also streaming down his face.

"What happened?" Leo asked turning serious. Annabeth gestured for him to come in and closed the door behind him.

As they broke the news to him, Leo's expression began to fall and once the couple finished, tears were falling down Leo's face.

"What?" He whispered. "No. That can't be. What about Piper? I have to go to her!" He exclaimed standing up. "I know Calypso will be okay with it, she can come as well!"

"Leo," Percy said gently. "An attack is supposed to happen here. We need all the help we can get."

"But, just for a little bit," he weakly protested. "She's my best friend! I have to help her."

"We want to be there too." Annabeth said. "But right now, we have to be there for everyone here. We should bring justice to Jason's sacrifice and protect everyone here."

Leo looked down, so that his hair covered his expression. "I never even got to see him after I came back."

"We know." Annabeth said, her arm around Leo pulling him into a hug. Leo accepted and continued crying. Percy put his hand on Leo's shoulder, reminding him of the support he'll have through this situation.

After a little bit, Leo pulled back and wiped his tears away with his arm. "You're right Annabeth." He said softly. "I'll fight here first, for Jason. I'll make sure he didn't die in vain. I'll protect everyone." He stood up, avoiding the couple's gazes. "Thank you for telling me." Just as he was closing the door, Percy called out.

"Leo, please don't mention this to anyone else. We'll officially give the news after this battle is over." Leo nodded, then gently closed the door.

 **Yes, Jason dies. I didn't believe it at first when I read the book, until Caligula had taken away any chance of Jason dying. So yeah, that's it.**

 **\- KoP out**


End file.
